Nightmare Begone
by scathach1852
Summary: After a mission, Sakura has a nightmare and Kakashi helps make things better. *Unadulterated SMUT* PWP, Explicit content


The mission has finally ended; the village gates have finally come into view. We push forward with the last of our energy eager for a hot shower and a decent meal after days of camping and roughing it. We open the door to our shared apartment and revel in the satisfaction of finally being home. We quickly shed our clothes on the way to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes and undergarments in our wake. We kiss and caress each other's bodies under the warm spray as we make sure to remove all the bloodstains and mud from our expedition; however, our exhaustion hangs too heavily over us and we reluctantly put our interest in each other on the back burner for when we have more energy. We eventually wander out into the bedroom and snuggle under the sheets with Kakashi behind me with his arm over my waist to keep me safe and next to him. I feel him brush a kiss by my temple and then I slip into the bliss of sleep.

A few hours later, I wake up screaming from a nightmare. I dreamt that the mission had gone totally awry and that Kakashi had been killed. I saw him be tortured, kunais slicing into his body with rivulets of blood streaming down his body until he finally passed out and never regained consciousness. I wake up still able to smell the sharp metallic tang of his blood, the weight of his body in my arm, and the tears from my dream still run down my cheeks in warm streaks. As I finally regain consciousness, I feel his warm arms around my chilled body and curl into his heat tucking my head under his chin. I lean forward and inhale deeply, the scent of the soap lingering from the earlier and something indescribable and yet uniquely him underneath it. I put my hand on his chest and through the muscled planes feel his strong steady heartbeat under my palm. I calm under his touch slowly and feel the need to know that this is real, that we are alive and well, and that this not just a dream within a dream from which I will awake from again.

I lift my head and press my gently lips to his; his lips are slightly chapped and rough but that small detail is immediately forgotten as that familiar sensation of arousal zips through my veins. He returns the kiss and I deepen the kiss but still kept it slow and languid. I nudge him onto his back and kiss a trail down his muscular chest to his shaft. I kiss the head and along the sides first and do the same with my tongue enjoying the moans I am drawing from his lips. When I am satisfied, I straddle his hips and hold his cock in my hand while I slide down its length. I moan as I feel myself stretched and a sigh of contentment when I feel him as deep as he can go within.

I roll my hips and hear my name fall from his lips. I let my head fall back as I move deliberately slow, wanting to enjoy this and draw as much pleasure from this as I can. My pink hair grazes the top of my ass and some cascades over my breasts teasing my nipples; I can feel the hardened pebbles peeking out between the strands. I bring my left hand up to play with my nipples while my right hand goes lower to rub and tease my clit. I groan and struggle to keep it slow, wanting and needing to make it last. The only sounds are our moans, the faint creak of the bed, and the suction between our bodies. I lift up to let those mismatched eyes watch how my wetness runs down between us: down my thighs and down his cock. I realize as we're shifting positions that I've lost control after having done that.

Suddenly I am on my back and my legs are over his arms pushing his cock to even greater depths. I moan at the contact, reveling in the intimate contact. Ever so slowly he pulls out of me and then with slow precision, thrust back in with the same concentration. I can only groan as I feel the mushroom shaped head spread my lips and feel his cock slide home. In and out, ever so slowly – the rhythm itself as old as time. I concentrate and squeeze around him as he continues the movement, keeping him from pulling all the way out and teasing me like that. He picks up the pace and I moan his name; the end is quickly approaching. I tilt my hips up to his a fraction and move against him; I turn it into a battle of wills. His hand snakes between us and rubs my clit, circling the small piece of raised flesh. Only too soon, I feel myself falling off the edge of the cliff into paradise. I feel my inner walls rippling around his cock as my orgasm hits me and I am vaguely aware of his orgasm a split second later. I feel it shooting into me, his cock spasming his release is deep inside of me. I revel in the delicious heat of his release, the feel of our hearts thundering against our chests, the harsh breaths as we come down to earth.

I hold him close to me, running my fingers through chaotic strands of silver. I feel him grow soft and slip out of me and he flops onto his back to the side of me. I roll onto my side and kiss his stubble covered cheek and wish him a good night. He rolls over to my and captures my lips in a deeper kiss and I can't help but respond.

"Good night, Sakura. Couldn't let you go to sleep without a proper good night kiss, right?" He rolls over to his side of the bed and I roll onto mine; within moments, I am deeply asleep but this time without any nightmares - just dreams filled with a certain silver haired man with mismatched eyes and a rakish smile reserved only for me.


End file.
